Love is a Beautiful Pain
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Kau menghancurkannya dan aku yang menyatukannya dengan menikahinya, aku yang merawatnya hingga ia sembuh dari luka yang terlalu dalam kau buat. Tapi kenapa, kau datang dan kau ingin menjadikannya milikmu kembali disaat status kami adalah sepasang suami istri. KabuSaku slight SasuSaku, WARNING INSIDE, Semi Canon, DLDR, Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is a Beautiful Pain**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre © Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character © (Kabuto X Sakura) X Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Kau menghancurkannya dan aku yang menyatukannya dengan menikahinya, aku yang merawatnya hingga ia sembuh dari luka yang terlalu dalam kau buat. Tapi kenapa, kau datang dan kau ingin menjadikannya milikmu kembali disaat status kami adalah sepasang suami istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, Typo(s), EYD kurang baik, DLDR, Lemon/Lime *mungkin di chapter depan dan akhir*, RnR, (Warning Type : Semi Canon)

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Cahaya nampak mulai menyinari setelah sekian lama diselimuti kegelapan, Sinar matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya saat awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit mulai lenyap—sedikit demi sedikit.

Haruno Sakura, sosok gadis manis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang mulai memanjang hingga melebihi bahu namun kurang dari punggung, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sinar matahari yang masih remang-remang menyinari bumi. Ia nampak tersenyum tipis sebelum matanya beralih pada puluhan shinobi yang nampak mencoba bangkit meski luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Semuanya telah selesai. Perang yang memakan ratusan korban telah selesai—Uchiha Madara telah mati, lenyap menjadi serpihan debu.

Manik hijaunya kini beralih pada sosok shinobi yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Dia berdiri tak jauh di depannya—tak dapat dipungkirinya seluas senyum terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Namun senyum itu memudar ketika ia menyadari bahwa sebuah katana menghunus kearahnya.

'Sa—sasuke…kun.' Hatinya serasa teriris saat menerima kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu, tak mengharapkannya—sama sekali.

Ujung katana itu perlahan menembus perutnya, lalu tertarik kembali keluar dari perutnya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat tetesan darah dari katana yang ia ketahui adalah darahnya, dan ia mendengar seuntai kata yang membuatnya hancur—hatinya hancur saat itu juga.

"Kau menyebalkan, enyahlah saat ini juga." Dan sosok itu menghilang saat pandangannya mulai memburam dan semuanya mulai terasa hampa.

Namun satu hal yang mampu ia rasakan. Sosok lain datang dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya, berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari sosok yang menghunuskan sebilah katana—menghujam menembus dadanya.

Ia samar-samar dapat mendengar sosok yang menggendongnya sebelum semuanya menjadi putih dan hampa.

"Bertahanlah—Haruno Sakura."

-oOo-

Sakura membuka sepasang manik hijaunya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina miliknya. Sepasang mata miliknya kini terbuka sempurna, menampilkan dua manik hijau yang nampak meredup. Bukan karena ia belum membasuh wajahnya dengan air, atau mengusap matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat bangun tidur.

Itu semua karena ia mengingat jelas kejadian itu. Dimana sebuah katana menusuk dadanya, namun ia yakin—katana itu mengenai jantungnya, ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Tapi, kenapa ia masih hidur.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan luar desa. Namun semua niatnya terurungkan, saat sepasang tangan mengembalikannya pada posisi semula—tertidur.

Sakura menatap wajah pemilik sepasang tangan yang menggagalkan niatnya. Sepasang tangan itu lalu menyodorkan segelas air padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura meminumnya—walau sedikit.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum kearah Sakura. Ia memandang lekat wajah cantik Sakura yang nampak masih pucat. Tak ada raut lebih dari wajah cantiknya, hanya datar. Sakura merasa ia pernah mengenal sosok itu, namun ia lupa entah dimana. Namun, yang ia ketahui hanyalah—sosok itu adalah salah satu bagian dari Orochimaru.

"Kh!" Sakura nampak berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar, hanya sebuah suara serak dan pelan yang keluar. Ia tak bisa berbicara—ada apa ini, pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat—dan jangan banyak bergerak. Benda tajam itu sempat menggores jantungmu, tapi aku sudah memperbaiki syaraf jantungmu dengan penemuanku."

'_A-aku tak bisa bicara. Ada apa ini?!'_

"Beruntungnya tak sampai menembus jantung—hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Sakura sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sudah terbang—melayang bersama pikirannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku, saat aku berbicara padamu Pinky? Atau kau lupa denganku?"

'_Aku mendengarmu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengeluarkan apapun.'_

Sakura sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata dengan jelas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjar di tenggorokannya. Matanya melirik air yang tadi sempat ia minum—jangan-jangan,

Air itu telah tercampur sesuatu. Ini benar-benar gawat, apa Kabuto yang mencampurkannya. Tapi jika ia, tak mungkin pemuda itu malah mengajaknya bicara dengan wajah yang begitu cerah. Sakura menyadari satu hal—ada orang lain yang ingin menjebak Kabuto. Ini gawat.

"Baiklah. Namaku, Yakushi Kabuto—mantan murid Orochimaru, memutuskan bergabung dengan Konoha dan tengah menjalani hukuman yaitu merawatmu."

'Dan aku sangat senang melakukan hukuman ini, Sakura.' Kabuto tak mampu mengatakannya langsung pada Sakura. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan perkataannya dalam hati.

'_Kumohon mengertilah arti mimic wajahku ini—Cih! Sial, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Obat itu telah berkerja.'_ Sakura berusaha setengah mati untuk mengeluarkan mimik wajahnya. Namun, obat itu telah bereaksi dalam syarafnya.

Sakura hanya mampu pasrah, kini ia menatap pemuda yang ia kini ingat bernama Yakushi Kabuto. Ah, murid Orochimaru yang seingatnya, separuh wajahnya adalah wajah Orochimaru dengan kata lain, adalah ular. Tapi wajah itu kini kembali normal. Tak ada sisik ular di sana.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang sisik ular di wajahku. Itu sudah hilang, saat Orochimaru lenyap dan aku menggantinya dengan serum buatanku—dan mengembalikannya seperti semula."

"…"

Baiklah sekarang dirinya seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu sama sekali tak meresponnya, bahkan dengan gumaman sekalipun—ia tak mendengar apapun. Hanya tatapan dingin dan kedipan mata dari gadis itu. Apa mungkin gadis itu depresi atau semacamnya? Jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya gadis itu memang depresi.

'Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan.' Ucapnya seraya menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah menemukan cintanya dan rela bergabung dengan Konoha, tapi hal yang diharapkannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia berpikir ketika kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka. Gadis itu akan menatapnya dan menunjukkan senyumannya. Namun, pada kenyataannya sepasang emerald itu telah meredup.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan? Kurasa sedikit udara segar bisa membuatmu merasa relaks." Kabuto berjalan kearah sebuah kursi roda yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian mendorongnya hingga berada tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien.

Kemudia ia mencoba mengangkat Sakura dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda, tak lupa ia membawa infus yang tadinya bertengger di sebuah besi, di samping ranjang pasien.

Selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah kamar pasien yang sudah kosong ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Hanya sebuket bunga mawar jenis _Rose Geraldine_ yang berada di sebuah vas di sebelah tempat tidur pasien.

.

.

Seluruh penghuni rumah sakit kini menatap dua sosok manusia yang tengah melintas di koridor rumah sakit—lebih tepatnya menatap kearah Yakushi Kabuto, mantan murid Orochimaru. Bukan tatapan kagum yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang. Tetapi sebuah tatapan ngeri dan pandangan merendahkan. Tak jarang juga, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"_Apa Tsunade-sama sudah gila? Dengan mempercayakan muridnya pada mantan murid ilmuwan gila itu?"_

"…"

"_Hei bukankah itu Yakushi Kabuto itu? Murid Orochimaru yang gila dengan kekuatan? Jangan-jangan ia akan memakai Haruno Sakura sebagai bahan percobaannya."_

"…"

"_Kenapa si Yakushi itu tidak dihukum mati saja?"_

"…"

"_Aku lebih menerima jika Uchiha Sasuke yang merawat Haruno Sakura. Sayang dia menghilang saat perang selesai."_

"…"

"_Apa jangan-jangan Haruno Sakura masuk rumah sakit karena ulah si Yakushi itu. Benar-benar memuakkan."_

Bisikan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa orang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tak begitu ia pedulikan. Kabuto mengerti jika ini adalah resiko yang harus ditampungnya, keberadaannya di samping Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah diakui publik. Karena sampai kapanpun Uchiha Sasuke,

—akan selalu jadi yang pertama bagi Haruno Sakura.

Ia cukup tau diri untuk hal itu. Tapi bolehkah jika ia berharap menjadi yang terakhir di hati sang Haruno. Bolehkah jika ia berharap bahwa takdir berbelok kearahnya—cih, harapan konyol anak-anak, eh?

Kabuto terus mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sakura menuju pintu utama rumah sakit. Seakan menutup kedua telinganya, ia tak memperdulikan makian yang semakin terdengar keras—masuk ke rongga telinganya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melewati sepanjang lorong rumah sakit—menanggapi setiap perkataan pedas yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang memaki dirinya. Entahlah, mungkin memang ia tak pantas jika bersanding dengan Haruno Sakura.

Ia mendorong pintu keluar rumah sakit itu dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Haruno Sakura.

**-oOo-**

Kabuto memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berada tepat di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang nampak mekar—mengingat ini adalah awal musim semi. Secara otomatis pula, kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Sakura juga terhenti seketika.

Sakura nampak menatap kelopak bunga Sakura yang tampak mekar itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh—ia merasa seperti sudah tidur panjang sehingga ia tak menyadari perubahan yang dialami Konoha. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata'pun. Lidahnya seakan mengkhianatinya untuk patuh padanya—keluh, lidahnya terasa kaku setiap kali ia berbicara.

'_Sugoi! Konoha telah berubah!'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan ekspresinya, lidahnya semakin lama semakin keluh.

"Selama kau tertidur, Konoha sudah banyak berkembang berkat bocah itu. Kau tau? Aku tak menyangka, bocah yang sempat kukalahkan dulu—kini memimpin desa." Terselip nada penuh gurau pada perkataan Kabuto.

'Berapa lama aku tidur?'

Kabuto mengernyitkan dahinya—heran, begitu ia melihat sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu heran mengapa Konoha bisa semaju sekarang, dalam artian—berapa lama dia tidur. "Jika kau ingin menanyakan berapa lama kau tertidur. Aku akan menjawabnya—kau tertidur lebih dari 3 tahun." Ucap Kabuto dengan menatap sepasang mata emerald redup di hadapannya.

'Dan itu cukup membuatku jatuh cinta padamu—Haruno Sakura.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Tentu ia tak mau mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia cukup tau diri sebagai mantan murid seorang dokter gila.

"SAKURA!" Kabuto berjengit kaget ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu berisik memanggil nama Sakura. Ia pun menoleh kearah lain, mencoba mencari asal sumber suara yang berisik itu.

'_Pig? Ini gawat.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati—lagi. Ia tak mampu bergerak, obat itu sudah masuk ke sistem syaraf ototnya. Membuat ototnya kaku—lumpuh.

Dan kini ia mengetahui asal sumber suara yang dianggapnya mengganggu itu. Nampak dimatanya, sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan _style_ ponytyle tengah berlari kearah mereka—ia dan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung saja memeluk tubuh lemah Sakura yang berada di kursi roda.

"Forehead! Aku hampir saja mati terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapatimu tak ada di ranjang pasien." Ino langsung berbicara tanpa jeda. Kabuto hanya menghela nafasnya—pelan, ini benar-benar menyebalkan jika sahabat Sakura yang terkenal cerewet itu mengusik hidupnya.

'_Ini akan menjadi masalah besar.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati, ia hanya mampu meruntuki Kabuto yang membawanya kemari. Sehingga Ino menemukan mereka.

"Dan, oh ternyata kau berada disini. Kenapa kau tak menungguku saja Sakura?"

"…"

"Hei? Sakura? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"…"

Sakura tetap terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari batang pohon bunga Sakura. Ino kini balas terdiam—mata biru _aquarime_'nya beralih menatap Kabuto yang membalas menatap Ino. Seolah ia mengatakan _kau-apakan-sahabatku-?_

Kabuto menghela nafas sejenak, ia tau sudah sejak awal dia menyadari tak ada satupun sahabat dari Sakura yang menyetujui bahwa ia akan mendapat hukuman dengan merawat Haruno Sakura. "Aku bukan ahli psikis yang mengetahui apa sebab Sakura tak bisa berbicara." Ucap Kabuto dengan nada santai—meski terselip sedikit nada khawatir. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan psikis Sakura.

"Ck, sialan! Dari awal aku sudah tak mempercayaimu untuk merawat Sakura. Kau mencelakainya iya kan?! JAWAB AKU!" Ucap Ino dengan nada membentak, ia benar-benar akan memenggal kepala pemuda itu jika memang dia yang membuat Sakura celaka.

'_Dan membuatnya mati? Gadis ini pasti sudah gila!'_ Kabuto menggeram kesal dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya yang gila disini adalah dirinya—bukan salah gadis pirang itu jika menuduhnya seperti itu. Toh, ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa menyukai gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu.

"Dia sudah terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan tolong jangan menuduhku macam-macam! Bagaimanapun dia—"

'—_cinta pertamaku.'_

—pasienku. Terlebih aku dalam pengawasan, jadi sungguh tidak mungkin jika aku mencelakainya." Baiklah, kini Kabuto meruntuki kecerobohannya yang hampir saja mengatakan hal yang semakin membuat gadis cerewet di depannya itu mengamuk.

'_Mencintai Haruno Sakura adalah hal tabu disini, ck.'_ Ia berdecak kesal dalam hati. Kata-kata itu selalu ia tegaskan setiap waktu jika benar-benar hal tabu baginya untuk mencintai Haruno Sakura.

"Tapi kau yang menanganinya! BRENGSEK!" Ino lalu merebut kursi roda yang di duduki Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari Kabuto. "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Naruto! Aku tak bisa terima jika sahabatku seperti ini." Ino langsung berjalan cepat—mendorong kursi roda itu dan meninggalkan Kabuto yang hanya terdiam memandang kepergian Ino dan Sakura.

'_Tidak. Tunggu—kau salah! Kabuto tak bersalah—kumohon bergeraklah syaraf sialan!'_ Sakura berkali-kali berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun tubuhnya sudah tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun—lumpuh, ia lumpuh.

'_Cih, dasar gadis gila!'_

Kabuto memutuskan mengikuti langkah Ino yang berjalan menuju gedung Hokage bersama Sakura yang berada di kursi roda. Sakura masih lemah dan baru bangun dari komanya, dan dia ingin memastika bahwa Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan **baik-baik saja.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa rak di sisi ruangan tersebut. Nampak sosok pria tengah duduk diatas kursi Hokage seraya menyantap makanan yang dibawakan asistennya—istrinya. Ia memakannya dengan lahap seraya membaca laporan misi yang berada di mejanya.

Namun, acara makan siangnya terganggu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak paksa. Sontak ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan kota makannya di meja.

**BRAK**

"Naruto-sama, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu!" Naruto sempat kaget ketika melihat Sakura yang berada di kursi roda. Gadis itu nampak berpandangan kosong dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya yang tak lagi bercahanya—seperti dulu.

"Sakura-chan? Apa dia sudah—"

"Kau tau? Kabuto melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura!" Ucap Ino langsung memotong ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kabuto—dia…DIA MEMBUAT SAKURA TAK BISA BERBICARA!" Teriak Ino dengan nafas yang memburu seraya menatap Naruto yang membulatkan matanya kaget. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Je—"

**BRAK**

Pintu ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kabuto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlari. "Saya bisa jelaskan ini—kumohon dengar—"

"Jelaskan!" Kini Naruto yang berbalik memotong ucapan, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kejadian ini. Padahal para anbu jelas-jelas ia tugaskan untuk memantau gerak-gerik Kabuto. Dan menurut hasil laporan, Kabuto tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

"Ini tak seperti yang anda kira—Haruno Sakura terkena gangguan kejiwaannya dan sungguh saya tak melakukan apapun. Saya—"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk." Suara ketuka pintu menghentikan ucapan Kabuto seketika. Naruto segera mengijinkan yang berada di luar pintu untuk masuk. Kini nampak dua orang anbu memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah benda di tangan mereka.

"Maaf Hokage-sama mengganggu waktu anda. Kami menemukan sesuatu di kamar Haruno-san—ini." Salah satu anbu itu menyerahkan sebuah botol yang berisi setengah cairan. Naruto memandang bingung cairan itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Menurut hasil lab, itu adalah racun yang dapat mematikan salah satu syaraf. Dan kami menemukan sidik jari Kabuto-san di sana." Naruto mendelik kaget mendengar penuturan salah satu anbu di depannya.

Kini sepasang mata biru lautnya beralih pada Kabuto yang memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh para anbu itu. Ia sangat yakin, cairan itu bukan miliknya—dirinya difitnah. Ini benar-benar bukan ulahnya.

**BUAGH**

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN—HAH?!" Kabuto tak menghindar. Ia memang sengaja menerima pukulan telak yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter.

'_Jangan! Tunggu—Naruto! Jangan—pukul dia! Kabuto tidak bersalah. Anbu itu menjebaknya.'_ Sakura sekilas dapat melihat seringai tercetak jelas dari balik topeng salah satu anbu itu. Ini benar-benar salah, pikirnya.

"SEKARANG KALIAN BAWA DIA KE RUANG BAWAH TANAH! SEKARANG!" Dan dua orang anbu mengangkat paksa tubuh Kabuto, berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk menjalani penyiksaan selama keputusan tetua desa.

'_Tidak. Dia tidak bersalah—Kabuto-san tidak melakukan itu. Mereka bukan anbu—kumohon sadarilah Naruto.'_ Sakura tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya mampu terdiam seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari dua anbu itu. Dan dirinya hanya pasrah ketika Ino kembali mendorong kursi rodanya, mengikuti langkah dua anbu yang menyeret paksa Kabuto.

**.**

**.**

Kabuto kini di tarik paksa ke sebuah ruangan gelap dimana terdapat beberapa orang di sana termasuk Sakura. Gadis itu bisa menyaksikan, Kabuto diikat di sebuah palang berbentuk huruf 'X' dan membuka paksa baju atasan yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Kabuto memiliki tubuh yang cukup berotot dimatanya—Sakura merasa ia sedikit malu ketika melihat tubuh Kabuto. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengungkapkan ekspresinya—ia mati rasa. Sakura dapat melihat, dua anbu yang membawa Kabuto berjalan keluar ruangan dengan seringai tipis di balik topeng yang mereka kenakan.

**KRIET**

Sakura mendengar lagi suara pintu yang terbuka, dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berjalan kearah Kabuto. Matanya langsung membulat kaget dengan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Kabuto akan disiksa. Dicambuk sampai mati karena kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

'_Jangan—kumohon! Dia tak bersalah!'_ Sakura hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati ketika sosok pria berbadan tegap itu mulai mempersiapkan cambuknya. Mencambuk-cambuk lantai tanah yang di pijaknya sehingga meninmbulkan goresan yang cukup dalam.

"Haruno Sakura."

**DEG**

'_I-itu suara tetua desa.'_ Batinnya ketika mendengar salah seorang tetua desa berucap dengan nada datar.

"Aku tak akan membunuhnya—"

'_Yokatta, Kabuto-san akan baik-baik—'_ Pemikirannya tentang kemungkinan tersebut terhenti seketika, saat suara itu kembali berdengung dan membuatnya panik—namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

—asal kau mengatakan jika kau bersedia menikah dengannya dan memiliki keturunan dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana?"

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seakan lolos dari tempatnya. Itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil—bukan karena usianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun. Tapi ia tak bisa berbicara, ini sungguh permintaan mustahil baginya. _'Kami-sama tolong bantu aku mengatakannya.'_

"Dan dia akan dicambuk sampai kau bisa mengatakan hal itu." Sakura semakin panik ketika mendengar ucapan salah satu tetua desa. Ia dapat melihat, sosok pria berbadan besar itu mulai mengayunkan cambuknya ke punggung Kabuto.

**CTAS**

"AARGGHH!"

**CTAS**

"AAARGGGHH!"

Sakura dapat mendengar jelas suara tali cambuk yang begitu keras mencambuk setiap sisi badan Kabuto. Lampu yang remang-remang cukup bisa memperlihatkan kondisi luka di punggung dan dada pemuda itu. Ia juga bisa melihat darah yang mengucur sedikit demi sedikit dari bekas cambukan itu.

'_Jangan—'_

**CTAS**

"Ugh! ARRGH!"

'_Kumohon—hentikan! Hentikan! Kabuto-san tidak bersalah!'_

**CTAS**

Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba membuka suaranya, namun tak bisa. Hanya gumaman lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak bisa berbicara. Lidahnya keluh—namun sebuah kekuatan ia dapatkan. Ia bisa berucap sesuatu, meski tak jelas.

"H-h-henti—khaaan! Akh—akhu—"

"…"

"Mekh—n-nerih…makh—nya! Cukh-khup Hen-tikkhann~"

Semuanya berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang mengalun serak. Mereka memandang Sakura tak percaya, gadis itu—

"Hentikan." Ucap salah satu tetua desa menginstrupsi sosok yang dengan santainya mencambuk tubuh Kabuto hingga pria itu hampir tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi luka bekas cambuk melintang di setiap senti kulitnya. Beberapa luka cambuk yang cukup dalam mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

Mereka semua benar-benar tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sakura—terutama Ino. Jelas-jelas Kabuto yang membuat Sakura tak bisa bicara, tapi Sakura dengan berusaha keras untuk berbicara—menerima pemuda itu.

Sosok yang membawa cambuk itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan hingga seorang tetua lain kembali berbicara. "Perintah para anbu untuk membawa Yakushi ke rumah sakit agar bisa langsung ditangani—"

"…"

"Pastikan tim medis senior yang menanganinya. Setelah itu aku akan berikan surat kontraknya, mereka hanya tinggal menandatanganinya. Khusus Haruno Sakura—tanda tangannya akan digantikan oleh stampel. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mantan murid didikku."

Sakura mengenalnya, suara itu. Dia adalah wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri—Senju Tsunade. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika mantan Hokage ke lima itu kini menjadi tetua desa.

Sakura hanya diam, ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun—lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan, bahwa ada penyusuf yang melakukan semua ini. Bukan Yakushi Kabuto yang menjalani hukuman cambuk. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin menghajar dua anbu itu.

Sedangkan Kabuto, ia hanya mampu meringis pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Bukan luka luar yang dialaminya—namun luka dalam yang dideritanya. Secara tak langsung, ucapan Haruno Sakura membuatnya sakit. Ia benar-benar tak membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Sakura ketika mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia juga tak habis pikir dengan keputusan gadis itu—dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menerimaya, untuk menikah. Walau hanya diatas selembar kertas.

'_Aishiteru—Haruno Sakura.'_ Ia tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi ketika ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat dan diletakkan diatas papan untuk membawanya sampai ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hohohoho, Chapter ini berakhir dengan GaJenya :D Straw bener2 gak habus pikir bisa bikin fic Kabuto Sakura hanya karena obsesi Straw pada pair ini. Wkwkwkwk, dan fic ini termasuk permintaan maaf Straw karena harus Hiastus mulai tanggal 9 Januari sampe UNAS SMP selesai

Dan masih ada dua fic oneshoot lagi yang akan Straw publish juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena harus meninggalkan fic2 Straw lainnya 2 fic Straw itu masing2 pairingnya, KabuSaku judulnya Experiment dan SasuSaku judulnya White Rose Red Rose XD

Keduanya rate M. Bedanya, yang KabuSaku lemon sedangkan SasuSaku itu Gore asli wkwkwk. Tapi yang SasuSaku juga mengandung unsur bahasa yang menjurus jadi masuk aja Lime :D meski Limenya bukan SasuSaku yang ngelakuin wkwkwkwk.

Oke, 2 fic itu masih dalam proses. Bisa ditunggu kok XD

Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau yang ingin mengenal Straw lebih dalam silahnya PM atau review aja. Itu semua terserah readers semua.

Arigatou

Salam Hangat

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_

_Surabaya, 5 Januari 2014 (03:34 PM)_


End file.
